


Bunkmates

by Laurel_Athena



Series: TLA_TFLN [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Stormtrooper life, bad roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Athena/pseuds/Laurel_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>949- how do you tell a roommate that having sex on your bottom bunk is not appropriate even if she has a top bunk that’s hard to climb into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunkmates

When he comes back to his bunk at the end of an especially long and difficult shift, FN-2187 is not surprised to see it already occupied. Again. His previous bunkmate, FN-2188 had recently been replaced by FN-2949, and she was much friendlier than FN-2188. This was the third time this week FN-2187 had caught her bringing someone back to bed. 

His bed, not even her own, which was raised on stilts up above FN-2187’s own. The height required a great deal of effort to climb up into for even one person, let alone two. Everything else aboard the Finalizer was meticulously engineered, but the bunks were plundered from some planet where the people could levitate, so the top bunks were just a little too tall for the average trooper to access with ease. They were also terribly balanced. FN-2187 had seen two or three of the poorly designed bunks topple right over and dump their horny top bunk occupants on the floor. So he totally understood why a bottom bunk would be preferable for such activities, but that didn’t change the fact that it was his bunk, and he was tired. 

So this time he ignored the unspoken protocol that had led him to abandon his bed to her twice this week already, and approached to beg for his bed back. “Can’t ya’ll do that somewhere else?” the request came out a little whinier than he had intended; it had been a really long day. 

“Go away 2187.” JB-007 growled before leaning in to suck a hickey onto 2949’s neck. She gasped and squirmed a bit before looking out apologetically at her bunkmate. “Use mine,” she suggested, as if that were an acceptable peace offering for someone whose bed you had stolen to get lucky. FN-2187opened his mouth to protest and then stopped as he saw 007’s hand move from where it had been kneading her breast to someplace below the covers that made her twitch and squeak in delight. Clearly they had no intention of stopping for his sake, and he was too tired for the fistfight that would surely result from pressing the matter. Especially since he would probably lose, if 007’s reputation were to be believed. 

So he gave up and jumped, grabbing hold of the top bunk and struggling to drag first his torso, then one leg up to the mattress above his own. His remaining leg kicked out as he tried to climb the rest of the way up, and connected very satisfactorily with someone’s flesh on the way. There was a brief grunt of pain from below. Good. Served them right. As he lay in the rocking bunk and settled in for some much needed rest, FN-2187 wished he were anywhere else. This was getting ridiculous. If only he had been trained as a pilot, he would probably steal a TIE fighter and just leave.


End file.
